1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to liners for garbage containers. More particularly, the invention applies to liners which are constructed of molded plastic and are attached to a metal refuse receptacle so as to provide an inexpensive yet durable means to protect the metal refuse receptacle from rust, corrosion, and other damage.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Liners of various types are well known in the prior art. Prior to the application for this invention, a patentability search uncovered the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 696,832 to S. Maschke, 4-1-02 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,136 to M. L. Filger, 3-7-16 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,907 to B. Sommers, 6-17-30 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,830 to C. W. Smith, 4-15-41 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,790 to W. Emerson, 12-13-49 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,506 to R. B. Wetlesen, 10-9-62 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,583 to Martinich, Jr., 1-22-63 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,481 to Nix et al, 9-5-78 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,973 to Ahern, 10-31-78 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,116 to Adsit, 6-4-85
Liners known in the field of refuse storage and disposal have generally been provided for convenience. Both reusable and disposable liners have been designed for home use, or use on a small scale. These liners have addressed the problems of odor and ease of disposal in several different ways. For example, to control odor, in the Filger patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,136) the inner container of a kitchen or hotel-type pantry refuse container is deodorized. The Sommers patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,907) provides disposable paper liners which have been impregnated with a deodorizing disinfectant. The cooperating lid of the Sommers apparatus further reduces refuse odor, and the fact that the liners are disposable eliminates the necessity of frequent cleaning as a means to control odor. The apparatus of the Martinich patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,583) addresses odor by providing drainage and ventilation. Separation of the liner from the garbage container provides a convenient method of transporting refuse for disposal. Such is the object of the Smith patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,830) and Maschke patent (U.S. Pat. No. 696,832). The liners disclosed in these patents address convenience, and balance the increased cost of the liner against the goals of odor-control and ease of disposal.
In the arena of public use, garbage receptacles with liners have been designed primarily with security and advertising in mind. The Emerson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,790), for example, discloses a sturdy framework designed to hold a container for refuse and exterior panels which can be used for advertising. In the Wetlesen patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,506) an outer container on which advertising can be placed holds an inner basket. The two containers are padlocked together to prevent vandalism. These refuse containers and their associated liners, like those designed for home use, are appropriate for use on a small scale where factors of economics and durability are but two of many important considerations.
Liners have also been known in other fields, being used for both convenience and for protection. Vaccum-formed liners, such as that disclosed by the Ahern patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,973) have been disclosed for single-use applications in paint buckets and the like. The relatively benign nature of paint has permitted such liners to be relatively thin, support being provided by a few longitudinal ribs along the side walls and by a thickening of the upper rim which overhangs the rim of the outer container. Rotational movement of the liner within the bucket is prevented by interlocking indentations on the rims. The Adsit patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,116) shows the use of a liner in conjunction with a drum, suitable for mixing materials such as concrete. The smaller inner container has inwardly extending agitating means and a lip on which can be snapped a lid. This inner container is attached to the rotating means of the outer drum and rotated within that drum to mix the contents. Finally, a truck bed liner is taught by the Nix et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,481). This is a molded plastic liner in two parts, a liner for the bed itself fastened by means of toggle bolts and a snapon liner for the tail gate of the truck. Both liner components are ribbed for ventilation between the liner and the truck bed.
Metal refuse receptacles commonly referred to as "dumpsters", such as are found in residential alleys, and behind business and apartment buildings, are typically of a volume of about two yards and are fitted for mechanical emptying by a trash compacting truck. The construction requirements imposed on these containers by virtue of their location and use make them relatively expensive. To withstand the rough handling of the mechanical emptying process, the containers must not only be of very durable material but also must be precisely fitted to the lifting means of the truck. The weight of the container, especially when filled with refuse, necessitates that it be equipped with wheels. At the same time, this refuse receptacle is subjected to considerable abuse by the weather and the refuse it contains. Presently, such containers require periodic refurbishing, including cleaning and painting to remove refuse and rust from the inside of the container. In some cases the damage to the container is such that cleaning and repainting is insufficient and repair and/or replacement of metal is required. In the worst case, the entire receptacle must be replaced at a cost which includes not only the labor and materials of initial construction but also the labor and materials required for maintenance during the life of the receptacle.